1. Field of the Invention--The present invention is for a display system, and more particularly, pertains to a display system having maintenance accessibility and incorporating LED pixels, lenses, and louvers incorporated into one or more modular display panels to present an electronic display.
2. Description of the Prior Art--Prior art electronic display systems oftentimes lacked in brilliance and contrast. A solution to these deficiencies called for an increase in power to try to compensate for lack of brilliance or contrast, such solution often incurring extra required electrical energy, an economic drawback, and additional generation of heat. Along with larger electrical power requirements and heat generation came the need for more heavily constructed components, also an economic drawback. Prior art display systems also provided systems which had poor access for maintenance in that accessibility was limited to one side of the system. Such accessibility required that numerous fasteners be removed for the separation of layered component members to gain access to components interior to the display. Clearly what is needed is a method of increasing brilliance, contrast and viewability without increasing cost, material size and electrical consumption while offering readily accessed components for maintenance or component replacement.